Arcanelf
Arcanelf is a Fairy-Type Pokémon. It evolves from Princelf starting at Level 30. It is the final form of Spellf. Biology Physiology Arcanelf is a feminine humanoid Pokemon with a pale skin tone similar to that of humans, as well as being quite well-endowed in human terms. She wears an elaborate pink, purple, and red outfit that appears to be a cross between a royal gown and magician’s robes, having the poofy shoulders and white embroidery as Princelf’s dress, but having a triangular section starting from the neckline with an unknown-yet-ornate design under her breasts, no panniers, and no ruffles, the outfit coming down to cover Arcanelf’s feet. The outfit also has a hood, which is only visible from the back. Arcanelf’s gloves now go down the length of her arms but no longer cover her fingers (only having a strap between the middle and ring fingers), and her hands exude a pink aura when using attacks. Her head and eyes now match the proper body proportions, and her hair is arranged in a long braid that wraps around her neck and dangles past her right shoulder, being pink near the end, wrapped in silver netting that resembles Princelf’s tiara, which Arcanelf herself no longer wears. Being an elf, Arcanelf’s ears are large and pointed. Special abilities Arcanelf possesses a command of numerous different types of magic, giving it an incredible movepool to choose from. It holds a powerful influence on the forest it lives in, and it is a born leader. Arcanelf are intelligent Pokemon, as they can understand human speech and even learn to speak English. They have the best skill with other languages than its pre-evolutions, so Arcanelf can be useful as Pokemon translators. Behavior Arcanelf are Pokemon who carry themselves with dignity and grace, spurred by the desire to be a leader that other Pokemon can count on. If it meets a Rangelf that saved it as a Spellf, it will remember it and often make it its king. Habitat Arcanelf are typically seen in forested areas, moreso in forests with magical energy. Diet Arcanelf can adapt to any diet. In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokédex entries | v2text= | entry1=Commanding vast magical power, it assumes a position of ruler in its forest home, protecting other Pokemon and helping them prosper. | entry2=Stories have been told of an Arcanelf recognizing a Rangelf guard as the one who saved it as Spellf, making that guard its king. | v3=Polymer | v3text= | entry3=It feels a duty to protect all Pokemon in its care, and it will do so with all the vast magic it can command. Protected by hand-picked guard such as Rangelf, only the bravest Pokemon choose to mount an assault on it or its subjects. }} Game locations In side games This Pokémon has yet to appear in any side games. Held items None. Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Special moves Side game data Evolution Origin Arcanelf is based on an elf and a high wizard due to its immense power. Due to its somewhat elegant design and its previous stage being based on a princess, it may also be based on a queen. Name origin Arcanelf is derived from "arcane" and "elf".